


Хиган

by MikkyMi



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikkyMi/pseuds/MikkyMi
Summary: Хиган — праздник весеннего равноденствия и поминания предков. Именно тогда они случайно встретились на улицах маленького городка. Но никто из них не догадывался о том, чем же именно закончится их знакомство.





	Хиган

Ночь стремительно приближалась, погружая всё в темноту, поэтому часть работников уже разбрелась по своим домам и общежитиям, наполняя тишиной множество кабинетов и помещений. Но вдруг массивная железная дверь громко захлопнулась, разнося гулкое эхо по длинным и извилистым коридорам военной базы. В небольшой комнате автоматически включился свет и вслед за этим послышались шаги: медленные, неторопливые, вялые. 

— Как же я устал. Серьёзно, за такое должны доплачивать, — измотано протянул Джин, буквально развалившись на небольшой скамейке в углу. Рядом с собой он положил предварительно снятый с головы шлем и аккуратно коснулся рассечённой брови, проверяя, не остановилась ли за это время кровь. Ответа не последовало, Такеда тихо хмыкнул и опустился в кресло напротив. Ему повезло чуть больше, он отделался лишь разбитой губой, которая до сих пор неприятно саднила и покалывала, но хотя бы кровь перестала идти.

Миссия не представляла собой ничего сложного и невыполнимого, но обстоятельства определённо сыграли против юных защитников Земли. Парни уже раз сто прокляли тот момент, когда их команда решила разделиться по парам, и почему-то именно они нарвались на банду недругов. Отбиться не составило труда, но без болезненных последствий не обошлось. На базу они вернулись глубокой ночью, Кэсси и Джекки сразу же пошли отчитываться за успешно выполненное задание, а напарников оставили в этой комнате, пообещав, что скоро вернутся и помогут обработать раны.

— Но сработались мы неплохо, — подал голос Кун, едва ли прислушиваясь к редким шагам охраны за дверью, — давненько такого не было. 

— Верно, — подтвердил Такеда, слегка улыбнувшись, но тут же тихо шикнув, ведь разбитая губа снова дала о себе знать. Их стили боя слишком разные, но было приятной неожиданностью получить слаженную командную работу, тем более от Джина, который был всегда себе на уме и не считался ни с чьим мнением. 

— Прямо как _тогда_ , — загадочно усмехнулся собеседник и скользящим взглядом обвёл стены, словно вспоминая что-то.

— _Тогда_? — переспросил Такахаши, поднимая чуть удивлённые глаза на товарища, но вскоре опустил их обратно в пол, ведь воспоминания нахлынули неожиданной волной.

***

_Префектура Гифу, село Сиракава_  
Япония  
Пять лет назад 

Вечер постепенно наступал, смешивая на небе самые разнообразные оттенки голубого и оранжевого, создавая неповторимую палитру. Движение на центральной улице было перекрыто, поскольку настала неделя Хигана — праздника весеннего равноденствия. В этот период было принято поминать предков и молиться за их души, но современная культура немного отдалилась от прежних традиций, превращая это в очередное торжество, на котором можно было неплохо заработать. Лавки со всевозможными товарами и сувенирами стояли вдоль улиц, на которых скопились как местные жители, так и туристы. Всё было украшено яркими фонарями, а гул толпы не замолкал ни на секунду. Порой можно было встретить людей в интересных и тематических костюмах, которые привлекали к себе всеобщее внимание.

Такеда заворожённо наблюдал за всем этим, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. Нечасто он покидал стены храма, но было приятно попасть сюда в разгар праздника. Мастер Хасаши послал его сюда с одной целью: встретить новых бойцов Ширай Рю. Сам храм был скрыт недалеко в горах и слишком мала вероятность случайно на него наткнуться, поэтому первым делом все новобранцы прибывали в деревушку неподалёку, из которой их уже вели в место назначения. Но в первую очередь это мера предосторожности, ведь нельзя рассекречивать местонахождение клана, тем более после того, что некогда вытворил Фокс. Ханзо больше не хотел повторять ошибок прошлого, поэтому тщательно относился к подбору новых учеников, но не всегда мог прийти сам, поэтому в этот раз он послал своего лучшего ученика, которому всецело доверял. Предварительно он выдал ему немного денег и сказал выйти пораньше, за этими словами явно скрывалось разрешение на то, чтобы Такеда немого повеселился на празднике, ведь он это заслужил. Такахаши намёк прекрасно понял, но не собирался спускать деньги на бесполезные вещи, к подобному заданию нужно было отнестись со всей ответственностью и серьёзностью.

И сейчас, медленно идя по главной улице, он периодически ловил на себе изучающие взгляды. Оно и понятно, ведь свою броню и экзоскелет он снимать не стал, мало ли что могло случиться. Местные догадывались о том, что в горах затаился клан ниндзя, а для туристов же было чем-то интересным и необычным, ведь слухи расползались далеко за пределы городка. Встреча должна была состояться после полуночи, у маленького заброшенного склада на краю села, а пока у Такеды было время прогуляться и проникнуться духом праздника. 

Его взгляд блуждал по толпе, пока не зацепился за одну подозрительную личность в тёмной одежде. Незнакомец стоял в стороне, пристально наблюдая за людьми, пока внезапно не скользнул в саму толпу, из-за чего Такахаши на пару секунд утерял его из виду. Но вскоре этот неизвестный подошёл к небольшой лавке, рядом с которой стоял тучного вида мужчина и выбирал товар, и самым наглым образом вытащил у того из кармана кошелёк. Несколько крупных купюр за считанные секунды перекочевали в руки воришки, после чего он как ни в чём не бывало вернул мужчине бумажник, предположительно под предлогом того, что тот его выронил. Увидев такую наглость, Такеда даже застыл на месте, из-за чего в него случайно врезались прохожие, заставляя его отвлечься. Но когда он устремил свой взгляд обратно на лавку, то незнакомца там уже не было, краем глаза ниндзя уловил, как тот скрывался в ближайшем переулке. Недолго думая, он направился прямо за ним, но воришка стремительно покидал шумные улицы, уходя как можно дальше. Лишь спустя несколько домов и поворотов, Такахаши нагнал его в очередном переулке, крикнув тому буквально в спину.

— Эй, постой, — прозвучало самонадеянно, но это заставило незнакомца остановиться и повернуться к нему. Повисла неловкая пауза и почему-то Такеду осенило, что это скорее всего не местный, а значит и японского мог не знать. Напрягшись, вспоминая все свои знания английского языка, он неуверенно произнёс. — Ты только что украл деньги.

— Верно, — тут же ответил человек напротив, поправляя капюшон на голове, из-за чего Такахаши было проблематично разглядеть его лицо. — У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим? 

— Но… так делать нельзя, — он ответил первое, что пришло в голову, ведь весь диалог теперь будет проходить на английском, который он в реальной жизни практически не практиковал. Такеда ненавидел несправедливость, а уж тем более пройти мимо такого наглого и бесстыдного преступления он не мог.

— Нельзя, но я уже сделал. Бывай, — насмешливо ответил вор и хотел продолжить путь, но вновь остановился, услышав очередную фразу в спину.

— Лучше отдай деньги.

— А то что? Силой отберёшь? — поинтересовался неизвестный, но, стояло ему увидеть боевую стойку «борца за справедливость», как он тут же умолк.

— Последнее предупреждение, — Такеда сам не верил в свои слова. Он не собирался использовать кнуты и мечи, ведь был уверен, что одной грубой силы ему хватит для того, чтобы обезвредить какого-то вора. Непривычно было от одной мысли о том, что он использует свои навыки таким образом, но это ведь во благо, разве нет?

— Просто… понимаешь, — голос собеседника внезапно чуть дрогнул, а его взгляд опустился вниз, — отец недавно умер, а мать сильно больна. У меня есть несколько младших братьев и мне приходится воровать, чтобы прокормить их. Мне не нравится это делать… но это единственный выход.

Услышав такое, Такахаши вышел из боевой стойки и немного сократил дистанцию с неизвестным. Такие истории он всегда принимал близко к сердцу, ведь у него самого жизнь не сахар: мама умерла, когда ему было всего восемь лет, а отец бросил его и ушёл в неизвестном направлении. Поэтому ему было немного проще войти в чужое положение… он так считал.

— Это… правда?

— Нет, — это было последнее, что услышал ниндзя перед тем, как пропустил удар под дых. Но не растерявшись, он моментально выпрямился и нанёс нацеленный удар по лицу врага, заставляя того отшатнуться в сторону. Такеда был готов нанести второй удар, но незнакомец перехватил его руку на стадии замаха, заломив её и нанеся удар коленом в живот, заставляя того схватиться за место удара и осесть на землю. Несколько секунд ему понадобилось на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание и подсечкой сбить вора с ног, отправляя его на землю и самому поднимаясь на ноги.

Драка продолжалась ещё какое-то время, пока оба соперника не нанесли друг другу обоюдные удары в лицо и не оказались на пыльной земле, стараясь перевести дыхание. Такахаши не сводил взгляд с врага, стараясь его получше рассмотреть. Капюшон слетел с незнакомца, из-за чего его длинные тёмные волосы невольно растрепались во время драки, хоть и тот старательно пытался их поправить. Ещё по голосу Такеда понял, что это примерно его ровесник, а видя перед собой лицо, он пришёл к выводу, что неизвестный был всего на пару лет старше него.

— Неплохо. Так ты всё-таки настоящий ниндзя? — с толикой сарказма произнёс неизвестный напротив, садясь на землю. — Вот уж не ожидал.

— Настоящий, — немного грубо ответил Такеда, поправляя свою броню. Он мог в любой момент воспользоваться своим дополнительным оружием и с лёгкостью победить, но это было бы нечестно. Хотя о какой честности могла идти речь, если он имел дело с вором? Но такой спарринг напомнил ему тренировки, в которых он выпускал всю свою злость и накопившиеся эмоции. Это случилось и сейчас, на пару секунд ниндзя даже забыл причину их драки, но вспомнил он об этом лишь тогда, когда незнакомец уже поднялся на ноги и протягивал ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. Это был прекрасный момент, чтобы провести манёвр, но воришка словно знал, что он этого не сделает. Такахаши принял помощь и поднялся на ноги, но тут же отошёл в сторону, сохраняя дистанцию.

— Так что… мир?

— Тебе всё равно нужно отдать деньги, иначе я пойду к местной полиции. Все дороги сейчас перекрыты, так что из деревни ты не уйдёшь, а найдут тебя быстро, — непреклонно ответил Такеда, продолжая отряхиваться. Отчасти это был блеф, но он надеялся, что это сработает.

— Умно, — тихо подметил незнакомец, — но ты ведь не знаешь, сколько я украл. И если ты возьмёшь больше, чем надо, то получится, что ты украдёшь у меня. 

Эти слова заставили Такахаши призадуматься, до того абсурдно и странно это звучало. Но торговаться он не собирался, поэтому, тихо выдохнув, он развернулся и направился обратно в сторону шумного центра этого маленького городка.

— Ну ладно, подожди, — послышался голос вора, который поторопился следом, — я тебе что-то, ты мне что-то. Услуга за услугу и разойдёмся, хорошо? 

— А что ты можешь мне предложить? — поинтересовался ниндзя, но всё-таки остановился.

— Ну… может тебе нужно что-то достать? Деньги? Украшения? Номер девушки? Нет? 

— Нет, — отмахнулся Такеда и хотел продолжить идти, но резко притормозил, — хотя знаешь… кое в чём ты можешь мне помочь.

— Это опасно? — моментально поинтересовался незнакомец, на что получил не очень уверенный ответ.

— Я сам ещё не знаю, но возможно.

— Ладно, была не была, — произнёс собеседник, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — Джин. Не скажу, что рад знакомству, но допустим.

— Такеда. На японском ты не говоришь, да? — на всякий случай уточнил ниндзя, отвечая на рукопожатие.

— Прости, но нет. И да… в таком случае мне нужен денежный залог вперёд, — деловито произнёс вор, отпуская руку.

— Залог?

— Если со мной что-то случится, то я оставлю деньги себе, в противном случае отдам тебе. А если это и вправду опасно, то они не понадобятся уже никому из нас, верно?

— Вот же вымогатель, — раздражённо пробубнил Такеда, но всё-таки достал деньги из кармана и отдал Джину, который незамедлительно начал их пересчитывать.

— Это всё?

— У меня больше нет! — Такахаши начинал злиться и уже жалеть о том, что подписался на такое.

— Ладно, ладно, не кипятись, — успокоил его собеседник, убирая деньги в карман, — рассказывай.

***

На небе сегодня было малооблачно, поэтому множество ярких звёзд поблёскивали на тёмном полотне. Лунный свет игриво ласкал небольшую речку, которая протекала вдоль всей деревни. Такеда сидел на козырьке невысокого здания и наблюдал за шествием людей вдоль водоёма. Улицы деревушки стремительно пустели, свет в окнах погасал, а гул толпы постепенно сходил на нет. Ниндзя впервые будет встречать новобранцев в одиночку, обычно он делал это с Мастером Хасаши, но в этот раз тот не смог покинуть храм. Не то чтобы Такахаши было страшно, но некое чувство тревоги преследовало его с самого утра, поэтому он решил перестраховаться. Рекруты могли оказаться ворами, мошенникам, а то и вовсе устроить засаду, ведь ничего нельзя предсказать заранее. По этой причине он и предложил Джину сделку: он ничего не скажет местной полиции, а тот для виду встретит с ним новобранцев. Если это окажется ловушкой, то он присоединится к нему в этой бойне, а если всё пройдёт спокойно, то пусть катится на все четыре стороны. 

Затея казалась сомнительной с самого начала, он доверился вору, так ещё и отдал ему свои деньги, которые он в любом случае не рассчитывал получить обратно. Сразу после обсуждения примерного плана, Джин скрылся в неизвестном направлении, клятвенно обещая вернуться вовремя. А Такахаши, как последний идиот, купился на это. Именно поэтому он сейчас сидел один и дожидался двоих новичков, с которыми он должен встретиться на этой улочке. Волнение всё ещё неприятно покалывало изнутри или же это был страх? Ему восемнадцать, он достаточно взрослый и уже ничего не боялся, но неприятно будет получить нож в спину и подвести Мастера. Такеда в любой момент готов вступить в бой, но боялся не оправдать своих навыков и возложенных на него надежд, стыдно будет погибнуть вот так. Но он отмахнулся от нагнетающих обстановку мыслей, не надо настраивать себя на плохое.

В тишине послышалось тихое шарканье, поэтому ниндзя моментально спрыгнул с навеса и затаился в тени здания, глазами ища источник звука. Вскоре в свете фонаря появилась высокая фигура, которая оглядывалась по сторонам и, решив не тянуть резину, Такахаши вышел навстречу незнакомцу.

— Привет, — неуверенно произнёс он, с ног до головы оглядывая человека перед собой, — где второй?

— Он… передумал, — ответил хриплый голос собеседника. Парень, на вид не больше тридцати, но уже имевший несколько небольших шрамов на лице. Весь его вид настораживал Такеду, но может это просто паранойя? 

— Ладно. Ты готов?

— Конечно, — оживился новичок, беря в руки сумку, — а что насчёт артефакта? 

— Артефакта? — переспросил ниндзя, удивлённо подняв глаза на незнакомца.

— Ваш Мастер просил кое-что ему передать. Я спрятал это на складе, чтобы никто не узнал, — прошептал новичок, словно боясь, что кто-то услышит, — идём.

Он махнул рукой в сторону склада и направился к нему. Такеда пошёл следом и, когда они переступили порог этого заброшенного места, он развернул к себе незнакомца и нанёс ему точный удар по лицу. Послышался хруст костей, а затем и громкая ругань незнакомца, который схватился за кровоточащий нос. Не было никакого артефакта, неужели так сложно придумать реалистичную легенду? Не остановившись на этом, ниндзя нанёс ещё несколько ударов в корпус, но успел отскочить в сторону за секунду до того, как нечто металлическое и явно острое пронеслось прямо перед его лицом и впилось в деревянную колону, блеснув на тусклом свету.

Оказавшись примерно в центре помещения, он тут же был окружён. Единственными источниками света были фонарь с улицы и лунный свет, который пробивался сюда сквозь щели и выбитые стёкла. Но и в полумраке Такеда разглядел символ Красных Драконов на форме нападавших… значит они всё-таки вышли на них и подготовили засаду. Сложно было сориентироваться, но боковым зрением Такахаши насчитал пятерых и ещё двоих на верхнем ярусе, которые скорее всего были вооружены чем-то огнестрельным. Темнота никому не играла на руку, но воспользовавшись этим, ниндзя метнул в одного несколько кунаев, ушёл вниз и, при этом выпустив кнуты, сбил другого с ног. Увернувшись от прямого удара чем-то тяжёлым, что сразу разнесло прогнившие половицы в щепки, Такеда попал прямо на пятно лунного света. Сразу послышалось несколько щелчков снятых предохранителей, все целились в его сторону, он это чувствовал.

Неужели именно так он и встретит свою смерть? Но им ведь было невыгодно его убивать, наёмники скорее всего планировали пытать его, чтобы выведать информацию о местонахождении храма Ширай Рю. Но он не сдастся ни под какими пытками, в этом Такахаши мог быть уверен. Каждая миллисекунда была на счету и, как только один из головорезов вышел на свет, держа в руках пистолет, его руку пронзила стрела. Наёмник громко выругался и отшатнулся в сторону, но на него тут же с верхнего яруса упал другой злоумышленник. Моментально отпихнув ногой лежащий пистолет в сторону, ниндзя вновь нырнул в темноту, атаковав первого, кто попался ему на пути. Не успел он повалить на пол ещё одного, как услышал сзади приближающиеся шаги. Такеда поспешно повернулся к врагу, в голову которого прилетела очередная стрела, а следом и что-то тяжёлое, что повалило труп наёмника на пол.

— Мягкая посадка, — слишком воодушевлённо произнёс уже знакомый для Такахаши голос. Он ведь практически смирился с той мыслью, что Джин его кинул, а на самом деле тот пришёл в самый подходящий момент. Но обмениваться благодарностями было рано, ведь пока неизвестно, сколько ещё головорезов скрывалось в темноте.

***

— Мы испортили людям праздник, — грустно произнёс Такеда, стирая остатки крови с рук и усаживаясь на траву, в тени дерева. Дабы избежать слежки, они поднялись на склон небольшой горы, отсюда открывался прекрасный вид на всю деревню. Её тёмные улочки и редкие огни в окнах, она вся была как на ладони. 

— Разве? — поинтересовался Джин, отложив в сторону своё оружие и улёгшись на траву, убирая руки за голову. Во время боя у Такахаши не было возможности разглядеть чужой инвентарь, поэтому сейчас его взгляд был устремлён исключительно на него. Слегка изогнутый посох с головой дракона на конце и колчан со стрелами. Такого он точно не ожидал.

— Сегодня день поминания предков и проявления любви ко всему живому, а мы убили нескольких людей на заброшенном складе и оставили их там. Этому никто не обрадуется.

— Либо мы их, либо они нас. Так что не парься, — лениво протянул собеседник, прикрывая глаза.

— И да… спасибо, — неуверенно начал Такеда, подняв глаза на ночной городок, — я правда думал, что ты меня кинул.

— Я планировал. Но подозрительные ребята ещё утром спрашивали у местных про заброшенный склад, а потом ты рассказал мне об этом и я подумал… что будет жестоко отослать тебя на верную смерть.

— Если ты знал, то почему сразу не сказал? — недовольно прошипел ниндзя, не смотря в сторону собеседника.

— Элемент неожиданности. Да и мало ли ты глупостей натворишь, — Такеда не нашёлся с ответом. Глупо кидаться обвинениями в недоверии, особенно когда тебе спасли жизнь, поэтому нужно быть благодарным тому, что он всё ещё мог дышать. Ветер слегка колыхал ветки деревьев, а где-то вдалеке журчала вода, всё-таки место здесь восхитительное, такое живое и красивое. Именно здесь чувствуешь себя как никогда живым.

— Это ведь маленькая деревенька в горах, что ты здесь забыл? 

— Я часто бываю там, где меня быть не должно, — загадочно протянул Джин. — Но завтра же я уберусь отсюда, можешь не беспокоиться. Ни один кошелёк больше не пострадает.

— Но ты ведь не прекратишь воровать? — между делом поинтересовался ниндзя, снимая с себя защиту и экзоскелет, откладывая их в сторону. Вряд ли они пригодятся в ближайшее время.

— Это мой стиль жизни, это то, в чём я хорош. Ну, а тот мужик… я встречал его в нескольких городах, покупает по дешёвке, продаёт в несколько раз дороже. Вымогает деньги, выбивает долги и обожает взятки. Я не ворую у бедных.

— Робин Гуд наших дней? — иронично подметил Такеда, невольно вспомнив рассказы, которые в детстве читала ему мама.

— Не совсем, но что-то типа того, — ответил Джин, достав предмет из внутреннего кармана и протянув это собеседнику, — свистнул в одной лавке, может тебе понравится.

Такахаши пришлось принять подарок и взять в руки кулон, он был небольшим, с металлической цепочкой, на конце которой висела янтарная небольшая змея из янтаря. Нехорошо принимать украденные подарки, но какая уже разница? Ещё недавно он смотрел смерти в лицо, поэтому принять какую-то пустяковую безделушку не казалось чем-то ужасным.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнёс ниндзя, глянув на деньги, которые следом протянул собеседник, — ты ведь поранился, так что можешь оставить себе.

— Это фигня. Бери, а то передумаю, — ответил Джин, всё-таки впихнув деньги в чужие руки. — И да, вопрос. Я своровал прямо на твоих глазах, но при этом ты так легко доверился мне, почему?

— Ты не такой плохой, каким хочешь казаться, — немного подумав, произнёс Такеда, убирая вещи в карман и всё ещё смотря пустыми глазами вдаль. Он совершенно не умел разбираться в людях, он был наивен, его можно было обмануть, но иногда внутренний голос что-то шептал ему, заставляя к себе прислушиваться. В этот раз он его тоже не обманул.

— Да пошёл ты, — немного обидчиво произнёс Джин, должно быть играть роль плохиша в чужих глазах ему нравилось намного больше. Недавно они убили нескольких людей, а его временный товарищ вёл себя так спокойно и расслаблено, словно делал это не в первый раз. Должно быть, так оно и было, Такеда тоже не новичок в этом деле, но ему всё ещё трудно свыкнуться с подобными мыслями и ощущениями. Руки немного дрожали, а на душе была пустота, но скоро это чувство должно пройти.

— Мы ведь больше не увидимся? — тихо спросил он, хоть уже и знал ответ на свой вопрос.

— Только в том случае, если в один момент я захочу стать истинным японским ниндзя, но вряд ли это случится.

— Я в любом случае тебе должен, ты ведь спас мою жизнь. Да и не только мою… — последние пару слов прозвучали совсем тихо, но это не помешало Джину их услышать и, наконец открыв глаза, приподняться и сесть на траву.

— И я могу попросить абсолютно всё?

— В пределах разумного, но денег у меня нет, сразу говорю, — отмахнулся ниндзя, уже жалея о своих словах. Когда он научится думать перед тем, как что-то ляпать?

— Тогда… — в воздухе повисла пауза, которая заставила Такеду напрячься, особенно когда собеседник подсел чуть ближе к нему. Несколько секунд волнительной тишины и его резко опрокинули на землю, нависли сверху, придавливая своим весом, и нагло поцеловали в губы.

Такахаши даже не сразу понял, что случилось, настолько растерян и шокирован он был, но когда осознание ситуации пришло, он впал в ещё больший ступор. Это не было чем-то грубым или настойчивым, Джин целовал его медленно и умело, словно растягивая собственное удовольствие, переплетал их языки, прикусывал его нижнюю губу. Такеда буквально терялся в ощущениях, непонятное чувство разливалось где-то внутри, оно согревало, но в то же время обжигало. Он не знал, покраснел или нет, но осознание того факта, что он сейчас отдал не пойми кому свой первый поцелуй, заставляло чувствовать себя неуютно. Но отвращения совсем не было, наоборот, было тепло и приятно. Да и это его первый опыт, разве он должен был как-то категорично к этому отнестись? Он просто познал ранее неизведанные чувства, пытаясь осмыслить, что же это.

— С первой минуты хотел это сделать, — тихо прошептал Джин, отстраняясь от чужих губ, чтобы наконец набрать воздуха в лёгкие. По его довольному виду было понятно, что он не врал, но затем значительно напрягся, очевидно ожидая удара или любой другой негативной реакции. Такеде было сложно описать свои чувства, он лишь продолжил лежать на земле и смотреть куда-то в небо. Как он должен на это реагировать? Он сам не понимал. Джин кажется просёк, что ответной реакции не последует, поэтому медленно просунул руку под тёмную водолазку чужой униформы и заскользил холодными пальцами по горячему телу под собой. Одновременно с этим он обдал ухо Такеды горячим дыханием, после чего поцеловал его шею. Такой контраст заставил Такахаши прийти в себя и всё-таки упереться руками в грудь нахала, ведь подсознательно он понимал, к чему всё идёт.

— П-подожди, я ведь тебя совсем не знаю, — тихо замямлил ниндзя, прекрасно понимая, как же жалко это выглядело со стороны.

— Я тебя тоже, но мне же это не мешает, — усмехнулся Джин, явно чувствую своё превосходство в сложившейся ситуации, — не бойся, я нежно.

Эти слова совершенно не вселяли в Такеду уверенности, они скорее его напрягали, даже пугали, но он всё-таки поддался напору новоиспечённого товарища и убрал руки, больше не мешая его махинациям. Холодные пальцы касались его торса, заставляя Такахаши невольно извиваться, стараясь уйти от поглаживаний. Он жмурил глаза каждый раз, когда чужие губы касались его шеи, с которой постепенно сползал высокий воротник. Совесть и здравый смысл во весь голос кричали о том, чтобы он остановился и одумался, но чувствительное юношеское тело вполне всё устраивало. Такой диссонанс чувств ставил Такеду в тупик, но отступать было уже поздно. Он пообещал выполнить всё, что будет в рамках разумного, но разве это разумно? Но с другой стороны, что это есть на фоне спасения его жизни?

С каждой секундой мыслей в голове становилось всё меньше, а в штанах становилось непривычно тесно, вынуждая его продолжить ёрзать на месте. Но лишние телодвижения тут же прекратились, стояло Джину положить свою руку на пах Такеды, срывая с губ последнего первый тихий стон, который поспешно утонул в очередном поцелуе.

***

О нетрадиционной ориентации своего друга Такеда узнал именно в тот день, но спустя пять лет это всё ещё не казалось чем-то необычным. Но каждый раз, когда события той ночи всплывали в голове, Такахаши становилось неимоверно стыдно и неловко, каким нужно было быть дураком, чтобы отдать свой первый раз кому попало, тем более в таких условиях? Но если бы они случайно не пересеклись несколько лет назад, то были бы они такими хорошими друзьями в данный момент? Джин действительно изменился, отказался от своих привычек и образа жизни, но его характер так и остался прежним: немного грубым, своевольным и непокорным. Но в этом и заключался его шарм, на который ниндзя тогда и повёлся. Но теперь всё иначе, сейчас Такеда встречался с Джекки, между ними была симпатия и взаимопонимание, его вполне устраивали такие отношения. Однако… вряд ли он когда-то забудет то, что случилось некогда в прошлом. 

— Да уж… надо будет повторить, — уверенно заявил Кун, но вскоре усмехнулся, поймав на себе растерянный и взволнованный взгляд напарника, — расслабься, я шучу.

— Очень смешно, — выдохнул Такахаши, всё ещё касаясь разбитой губы и одёргивая руку от резкой боли. Тогда они и вправду неплохо сработались и хотелось верить, что и сегодня это было не в последний раз. А пока что Такеда вновь погружается в свои мысли, прислушиваясь к приближающимся за дверью шагам и теребя пальцами металлическую цепочку янтарного кулона у себя на шее.


End file.
